Baekhyun No Sekai
by CekerJongin2
Summary: Baekhyun's song fict. Pemuda malang yang kabur dari orang tuanya dan hidup dengan seorang gay. / Chanyeol X Baekhyun (ChanBaek/ BaekYeol)


Baekhyun's world fase 1 (I'm with you)

**A ChanBaek's story by CekerJongin2**

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Yaoi, typo(s), abal

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Happy reading!

Ps: kalau bisa baca sambil dengerin lagunya.

.

.

.

Teriakan dari sang ibu. Dan dibalas dengan bentakan suara berat ayah. Suara pukulan atau tamparan. Cekcok masalah ini maupun itu. Benda-benda yang sengaja dilempar oleh salah satu diantara mereka.

Anak lelaki itu menghela napas. Ia benar-benar jenuh dengan keadaan rumah seperti ini. Ibunya yang tidak pernah mengikuti perkataan ayahnya. Dan juga ayah yang semaunya sendiri.

Tidak ada orang yang ingin mengalah. Semuanya ingin menang. Tidak ada orang yang memperdulikannya. Semuanya sibuk dengan apa yang mereka inginkan.

_Bukankah ini berarti aku tidak diinginkan?_ Tanya anak lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu pada hatinya.

Tanggal pada ponselnya telah menunjukan angka 28. Dan ini adalah bulan Juni. Di Korea sudah memasuki musim hujan.

Seperti malam ini. Tetesan air turun dari langit secara bergantian. Tapi hal itu tak menghentikan tekad anak bermata sipit itu untuk pergi dari kediaman Byun. Rumahnya sendiri.

Ibunya sedang menangis di kamar. Sedangkan ayahnya? Mungkin sedang mabuk-mabukan entah di mana anak itu tidak peduli. Toh mereka tidak peduli padanya kan?

Anak tunggal ini dulunya peduli. Tapi, tidak ada timbal balik dari kedua orang itu. Dan kalian tahu itu rasanya sakit sekali.

Dulu masih ada nenek dari ibu yang peduli padanya. Tapi sekarang wanita tua itu telah dipanggil Tuhan. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang peduli pada anak ini.

Anak ini bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia baru saja berusia 17 tahun. Tapi tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tingginya 173 cm. Suaranya indah. Sangat indah.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan di tengah hujan. Berjalan tak tau arah. Tas punggung berwarna hitam bertengger di punggungnya. Hujan membuat kulitnya berubah menjadi pucat. Anak ini kedinginan. Jika terus memaksa ia akan terkena hipotermia.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berteduh di atas jembatan penyebrangan orang. Jalan raya besar ada di bawah sana. Ia memandangnya. Berpuluh-puluh kendaraan melewati jalanan itu setiap menitnya.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang indah. Tapi, pemandangan indah ini tidak dapat merubah suasana hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Dikarenakan otaknya memberinya sebuah ide. Ide yang brilian.

_Tidakkah bunuh diri terdengar menarik_?

Ia menghela napas. Lalu menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencari sebuah kehangatan dari tindakan tersebut.

_Jika aku bunuh diri aku bisa bertemu dengan nenek_.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit malam. Warnanya merah karena mendung.

"Apa nenek sedang melihatku?"

Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada suara yang menjawab suaranya. Hanya ada suara hujan dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Padahal Baekhyun sudah sabar menantinya.

_Aku lupa jika nenek sedikit tuli_. Kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Aku harus tetap sekolah. Aku tidak boleh bunuh diri. Nenek akan memarahiku saat kami bertemu di surga."

Baru Baekhyun sadari bahwa bajunya yang semula basah sekarang mulai mengering. Kakinya mulai lelah berdiri. Lelaki mungil itu memilih untuk menempelkan pantatnya dengan beton jembatan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

Ia memeluk kedua kakinya. Mungkin sudah 4-5 jam ia berdiri di atas jembatan ini. Berarti ia sudah pergi dari rumah selama lebih dari 7 jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun menatap jalan raya di depannya. Menatapnya sendu. Matanya mulai mengantuk. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada seseorang yang mencarinya?

Tangan kanan Baekhyun mengambil benda persegi panjang dari ransel anti air miliknya. Benda itu adalah handphone. Angka di sana menunjukan pukul 2 AM. Sebentar lagi pagi akan datang.

Tapi, tidak ada satu panggilan tidak terjawab ataupun pesan belum terbaca dari orang tuanya. Setidaknya ibunya. Wanita yang telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan.

Lelaki malang itu tersenyum miris mendapati nasibnya. Memang benar mereka sudah tidak memperdulikan anak semata wayangnya ini. Untuk apa berharap?

"_Isn't anyone trying to find me_?" ia bersenandung. Suaranya terdengar parau. Setetes air turun dari matanya. Membasahi kulitnya yang pucat. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Entah karena kehujanan atau menahan rasa kantuk. [Tak adakah orang yang berusaha mencariku?]

"_Won't somebody come take me home_?" lanjutnya. [Tak adakah orang yang akan menjemputku?]

Keadaannya ini mengingatkannya pada lagu Avril Lavigne. Penyanyi wanita yang terkenal. Ia ingin sepertinya. Maksudnya Baekhyun ingin menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal. Semoga saja.

"_It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life_," Baekhyun mulai bersenandung. Bermaksud untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Matanya memejam. Rasa kantuknya sudah tak dapat di tahan lagi. Tapi, semua ini membuatnya tidak tenang. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur. [Malam ini sangat dingin. Mencoba memahami hidup ini]

"_Won't you take me by the hand_? _Take me somewhere new_," lanjutnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Hatinya merasa lebih tenang dengan bernyanyi seperti ini. [Maukah kau menggandengku? Bawa aku ke tempat yang baru]

"Aku mau," gendang telinganya mendengar sebuah suara. Suara seorang lelaki yang jelas bukan suaranya. Dengan segera Baekhyun membuka matanya. Kedua mata kecilnya itu menangkap seorang pemuda tampan sedang berjongkok di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya.

"_I don't know who_-," pemuda di depannya itu melanjutkan nyanyian Baekhyun. Tapi terinterupsi oleh suara Baekhyun.

"S-siapa kau?" Baekhyun berusaha membawa tubuhnya menjauhi orang asing itu. Jujur saja ia takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ia memang membutuhkan seorang teman. Tapi, ia harus waspada kepada orang asing. Siapa tau orang itu berniat jahat padanya.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari mengamen," ia menunjukan gitar di punggungnya. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini adik kecil?"

Ugh, Baekhyun benci dua kata terakhir pada kalimat terakhir dari pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Aku bukan adik kecil! Aku sudah 17 tahun!" pemuda itu tertawa.

"Baik, maafkan aku. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya selama beberapa detik. Ia ragu untuk menjawab yang sejujurnya.

"Aku sedang kabur dari rumah."

"Hah?" pemuda itu terbelalak. Matanya melebar dua kali lipat.

"Kenapa? Ini hakku!"

"Aku juga sedang kabur! Kabur dari rumah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sekarang Baekhyun yang terbelalak.

"Yang benar saja?" tanyanya butuh sebuah pembuktian. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak betah berada di sana. Apa kau juga?"

"Ya… orang tuaku bertengkar setiap hari. Apa orang tuamu juga?" tapi pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 12 tahun," pemuda itu mulai berdiri. Kemudian menawarkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Sebuah rasa iba dan penasaran menghinggapi Baekhyun. Ia menerima tangan itu dan mulai berdiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau kabur?" ia menatap pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Orang tua angkatku sangat kejam."

"Kau disiksa?" pemuda itu memberinya sebuah anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

Jujur saja orang tuanya memang suka bertengkar. Namun, mereka tidak pernah menyiksa Baekhyun. Ia menghela napas.

_Tentu saja, mereka kan tidak peduli padaku_.

"Kau mau tinggal denganku?"

"Denganmu?" pemuda itu mengangguk lagi.

"Di rumah kedua orang tuaku. Mereka tidak tahu tentang hal ini."

Baekhyun nampak berpikir. Dahinya mengerut. Ia butuh sebuah tempat tinggal. Lagipula pemuda tak dikenal ini menawarinya. Dan kesempatan tidak datang sebanyak dua kali.

"Tempatnya tidak terlalu bes-"

"Aku mau!" serunya sambil tersenyum cerah dan memamerkan sebuah eye smile. Hal itu membuat pemuda di sampingnya terpesona..

"Terima kasih sudah menawariku," tangan besar pemuda itu terulur untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nasibmu sama sepertiku. Eum… kabur."

Baekhyun tertawa ringan mendengar kalimat dari pemuda itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa.

"Ayo kita pulang! Wajahmu pucat," tangan hangat pemuda itu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun yang dingin. Berjalan menuruni jembatan penyebrangan orang. Menuruni puluhan anak tangga dalam diam.

"_I don't know who you are_," pemuda itu bersenandung mencoba untuk meramaikan suasana. [Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu]

"_But I_…," Baekhyun tertarik untuk menlanjutkan lagu itu. [Tapi aku]

"_I'm with you_… _I'm with you_," mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama. Lalu tertawa bersama-sama pula. [Aku bersamamu… aku bersamamu]

"Hey ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kalau kau?"

"Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Setelah menaiki kereta pertama mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran kota Seoul. Melewati gang-gang kecil. Dan akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol. Sepertinya rumah tahun 90-an.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling kampung itu. Kampung itu mulai ramai dengan beberapa orang tua yang berangkat bekerja. Dari sekian banyak wajah yang ia lihat, tidak ada satupun wajah yang Baekhyun kenal. Semuanya asing. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri membuka pagar kayu berwarna hijau yang ada di depan mereka.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya setelah pagar itu terbuka. Baekhyun pun mengikuti langkahnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menggandengnya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana itu.

"Aku akan membereskan kamarmu besok," jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia meletakkan gitar yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Kau tidurlah di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di luar," mendengar ini Baekhyun merasa sungkan.

"Biar aku saja yang tidur di luar. Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya cepat.

"Tidak, kau baru saja kehujanan. Kau bisa masuk angin jika tidur di luar. Oh iya, aku akan mengambilkan baju baru untukmu," Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya karena instingnya mengatakan ia harus ikut. Lelaki pendek itu mendapat sebuah ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekamar saja? Kita ini kan sama-sama lelaki, Chanyeol-ah. Tidak ada yang rugi kan?"

Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari terdiam sebentar karena ide Baekhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengambil _sweater_ tebal berwarna biru dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Gantilah baju dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," titahnya seraya memberikan pakainnya kepada Baekhyun. Kemudian lelaki itu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun sempat heran tapi ia memilih untuk mengedikkan bahunya. _Mungkin masalah peraturan_, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Seusai mengganti bajunya Baekhyun berjalan mengampiri Chanyeol di ruang makan. Baju itu kebesaran untuknya. Rasanya Baekhyun seperti tenggelam di antara kain-kain itu.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang memetik senar-senar gitarnya. Chanyeol menyedari kedatangannya. Karena sebenarnya tujuan Chanyeol bermain gitar adalah mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

"Minumlah tehmu."

Chanyeol memerintah dan Baekhyun menuruti. Ia mengambil mug bergambar pororo itu. Meniup cairan colat itu sebelum menyesapnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Chanyeol-_ah_?"

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat. Lalu menghela napas berat.

"Begini Baekhyun-_ah_," Chanyeol menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Mungkin kau akan jijik atau bahkan benci padaku."

Jujur Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka basa-basi.

"Jijik? Memangnya kenapa? Kau punya panu?" lalu lelaki mungil itu tertawa. Membuat bulan sabit terbentuk di matanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan panu. Hhh… aku bukan pria yang jorok Baekhyun. Mungkin itu kau."

"Hahaha… lalu apa? HIV aids?" Baekhyun kembali meminum tehnya. Chanyeol nampak gugup di matanya.

"Aku... aku orang asing bagimu. Apa kau percaya padaku? Apa kau percaya padaku yang gay ini?"

Baekhyun bersyukur ia tidak tersedak. Ia diam sebentar. Atau tidak bisa disebut sebentar. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Lalu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_… tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik," Baekhyun mengusap-usap pundak itu. Menambah kesan bahwa ia percaya pada pemuda jangkung di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau yakin padaku? Bahkan kau baru saja bertemu denganku hari ini?" mereka bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Baekhyun menjawab.

"Karena jika kau orang jahat mungkin kau sudah memperkosaku sejak awal kita bertemu tadi. Bukannya menanyaiku lalu menawarkan sebuah tumpangan," Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol… walaupun kau gay kau tidak jatuh cinta ke sembarang orang kan? Kau gay pasti karena kau menemukan seorang lelaki yang pas untukmu, bukan begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Teori Baekhyun ada benarnya.

"Jadi, kau masih mau tinggal denganku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" ia meninju pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Dan tidur bersamaku?"

"Iyaaaa… hanya tidur Chanyeol, itu bukan sebuah masalah, oke?" Baekhyun melihat jam di dinding sana

"Kau pasti mengantuk. Ini hampir pagi, kau tidak mau tidur? Tidur bersamaku?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

.

.

.

Dan di sanalah mereka. Di atas ranjang dengan selimut berwarna abu-abu. Baekhyun telah tertidur 2 jam yang lalu. Tapi Chanyeol… Chanyeol belum bisa tidur.

Pikirannya tidak tenang. Di sampingnya. Yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti meter. Terdapat seorang _namja_ mungil, nan imut sedang tertidur. Jangan lupa ekspresi tidurnya yang begitu polos.

Semua hal di atas membuat jantung Chanyeol tak terkontrol. Tapi, tenang saja Chanyeol masih bisa mengontrol tindakannya.

Jujur, Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang tidak menjauhi Chanyeol karena 'apa-yang-Chanyeol-pilih'. Chanyeol… sepertinya menyukainya. Ia adalah orang baik dengan pikiran terbuka.

Ditambah… _you-know-what-he-means_. Baekhyun itu… dari wajah dan fisik ia adalah uke ideal untuk Chanyeol. Sangat ideal. Seperti seseorang. Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kenangannya bersama orang itu.

_Semoga kau bahagia sekarang_, doanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan kecil di sampingnya. Dan itu membuat detak jantungnya semakin kacau dan kacau. Ia menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, ia menggeser sedikit badannya hingga badan mereka saling berdekatan. Sangat dekat. Tidak ada jarak bagi ketenangan Chanyeol.. Chanyeol berdoa dalam hati supaya Tuhan membuatnya pingsan atau apa pun.

Entah keberanian darimana. Chanyeol mulai menatap wajah damai itu. Chanyeol pikir ia harus menikmati apa yang terjadi.

Jadi sekarang ia menatapnya lama. Mengadari bahwa wajah lelaki mungil itu mulus bak porselen. Hidungnya lancip. Alisnya melengkun dengan indah. Lalu ada satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Yaitu, bibir tipis dan berwarna merah muda yang sedang menutup.

Mungkin rasanya enak. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak boleh mencurinya saat sang pemilik tidur. Chanyeol ingin merasakannya saat mereka terbangun, saat mereka sadar, _saat mereka saling mencintai_.

Chanyeol merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. Ia merasakan sedikit hangat saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit kening Baekhyun. Demam.

Dengan segera Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu di laci. Itu adalah plester penurun panas. Ia memasang plester itu dengan hati-hati. Supaya Baekhyun tidak terbangun karena tindakannya.

Setelah itu membetulkan selimut yang mereka gunakan. Yang terakhir, ia mendengar Baekhyun menggigil. Jadi, Chanyeol memeluk lelaki mungil itu.

_Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah_, aku hanya tidak tega. Kemudian lelaki berhati baik itu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

.

**A/N:**

thanks for reading this fanfiction. Rencananya fict ini dibuat series. Setiap series berhubungan dengan lagu. Jadi, dimohon review dan rekomendasi lagu barat (korea juga boleh) yang enak atau mungkin cocok untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun :3

Dan fict ini gak selamanya ChanBaek, karena judulnya Baekhyun's world (gak jago bikin judul xD ).

Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca fict ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.


End file.
